SIBLING(?)
by RyoHyuk
Summary: Pernah membayangkan punya hyung hyung tampan? ajaib, aku punya Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Donghae hyung, dan ceritaku dimulai disini./"Boleh kucium bibir poutymu?"/"Hari ini giliran Kyuhyun hyung kan mengantarku sekolah?" /"Nanti malam kau tidur dengan hyung, oke? Aku sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun tadi,"/ EunhyukxDonghaexKyuhyunxSiwon, BL, Chaptered, DLDR, RnR
1. Chapter 1

_**Cast: Lee Hyukjae**_

_** Lee Donghae**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**and others**_

_**Declaimer: them self**_

_**Warning: typo and miss typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, BL, tidak sesuai apa yang readers perkirakan kkk~  
**_

_**Lenght: chaptered**_

_**Tittle: SIBLING(?)**_

Kaki itu melangkah malas menuju meja makan, sekali lagi suara orang yang menguap terdengar, membuat namja tampan berlesung pipi tersenyum geli melihat namja manis yang dengan masih setengah terlelap menuruni tangga.

Kini ia terduduk manis di kursi favoritnya, masih memeluk boneka monyet besar yang begitu lucu.

"Hyukkie, masih ngantuk ~" rengeknya.

"Selamat pagi baby," sapa sang namja berlesung pipit, ia mengecup pipi kanan Hyukkie dan dibalas kecupan di pipi sang namja tampan.

"Hyung, jangan berisik!" hardik sang namja manis, ia memicing tak suka pada namja yang masih asik memainkan benda bitam ditangannya.

"Oh, dear, kamu sudah bangun ternyata, selamat pagi," ia mengecup dahi sang namja dan dibalas kecupan kilat di pipi kirinya.

"Boleh kucium bibir poutymu?" godanya.

"Ya! Hyung pabbo!" katanya setelah melempar boneka monyet yang sejak tadi dipeluknya, sementara namja penggila game itu hanya terkekeh.

"Selamat pagi Hyuk," sebuah sapaan singkat, namja yang satu itu mengacak rambut Hyukkie dengan canggung.

Ia membalik badannya saat dirasanya kemeja kotak-kotaknya ditarik seseorang, lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya,

Cup..

"Pagi, Hae Hyung," kata sang namja manis setelah mengecup sudut bibir namja yang ia panggil Hae hyung, menumbulkan protes dari namja tampan yang kini menelantarkan PSP-nya.

::

**SIBLING(?)**

::

Namaku Lee Eunhyuk, aneh saat mendengar namaku, bagaimanapun mana itu begitu asing di telingaku, seperti tak pernah dipanggil orang sebelumnya. Nama itu kudengar begitu aku terbangun dari kom aselama seminggu, hebat! Aku bangun dengan dikelilingi namja-namja tampan yang ternyata adalah hyung-hyungku, wonderful bukan, tapi.. aku malas memperkenalkan mereka, mereka itu aneh, nanti kalian juga akan kenal sendiri.

Seperti kataku tadi, aku ini seseorang yang baru bangun dari koma, dan lebih sempurnanya lagi aku kehilangan memory otakku, semuanya, boleh kuulangi? SEMUANYA! Sampai aku bahkan tidak tahu jika aku mempunyai hyung-hyung keren seperti mereka.

"Hari ini giliran Kyuhyun hyung kan mengantarku sekolah?" tanyaku pada Siwon hyung.

"Iya sih baby, tapi hari ini Kyuhyun harus segera dating ketempat kerjanya, jadi kau berangkat bersama Minho saja, ne?" jawab Siwon hyung enteng.

"JJinjayo?" tanyaku berbinar-binar.

"Ne,"

"Aa~ gomawo Wonnie hyung," kataku sambil memeluknya.

Ah, tidak, kalian salah sangka, aku tidak menyukai orang yang tadi dipanggil Minho itu kok, dia itu sahabat karibku, dan dia satu-satunya orang yang tinggal dekat rumahku, kau tanya kenapa kusebut dekat? Karena rumahku ini rumah yang kesepian, hanya diisi empat orang dan semuanya adalah namja, lalu hanya ada dua rumah disekitarnya, rumah Minho yang entah kenapa hanya diisi seorang diri olehnya dan sebuah rumah yang kini tidak ada penghuninya.

Kami tinggal dekat laut, jika kalian bertanya dimana lokasi kami, bukan hutan ya, ingat itu, bukan hutan, tapi dekat laut, kata Kyunnie hyung, ini adalah idenya, menakjubkan, ide yang membuatku harus menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk mencapai sekolah, berbosan ria di mobil hitam yang selalu mengantar jemput diriku, atau tidur sambil membuat pulau di punggung Minho saat aku dibonceng olehnya.

"Tapi nanti Hae akan menjemputmu baby, jadi jangan kemana-mana sebelum dia dating, aku sudah bilang pada Minho untuk menemanimu menunggu Donghae," jelasnya, aku mempoutkan bibirku.

"Kenapa tidak pulang dengan Minho saja hyung?" tanyaku agak kesal.

"Dia ada urusan sehabis pulang sekolah nanti," jawab Wonnie hyung.

"Okey, aku tahu, dia itu namja yang sibuk, sama sepertimu dan Hae hyung," jawabku ketus.

"Hey, kau ngambek? Besok kan aku harus keluar kota, kau benar-benar mau marah?" godanya.

"Nanti malam kau tidur dengan hyung, oke? Aku sudah bilang pada Kyuhyun tadi,"

"Mwo? Kyunnie hyung setuju? Biasanya dia akan marah-marah jika acara tidurnya denganku diganggu orang lain," aku memprotes.

"Sudah kusumpal dia dengan game yang limited edition kemarin,"

Aku hanya beroh ria.

Oke, aneh ya? Giliran mengantar,lalu giliran tidur? Ya benar, aku tidak punya kamar, dan dirumah ini hanya ada tiga ranjang king size, dan ya, kalian benar, aku tidur dengan hyung-hyungku, secara bergiliran, dan seharusnya aku ada di ranjang Kyunnie hyung mala mini, tapi Wonnie hyung ternyata.. ya sudahlah, tidak buruk juga, Wonnie hyung juga sama hangatnya saat memelukku.

Mau yang lebih mengejutkan? Aku, juga punya giliran mandi bersama, ayolah jangan membuka mulut kalian seperti itu, tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan kok, aku tidak akan naked di depan mereka. Dikamar mandi kami yang luasnya sebesar lapangan sepak bola itu –oke aku bercanda, ada dua bath up, dan dibatasi dengan kaca kasar yang hanya menampakkan siluet, di tengah-tengah kaca, ada lubang panjang sejajar dengan kepala, memudahkan kami untuk mengobrol.

Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku agak risih dengan semua ini? Apa benar mendiang appa dan ummaku berpesan agar hyung-hyungku bersikap seperti itu padaku? Kadang aku juga jengah, aku ini seperti tahanan, diawasi 24 jam oleh mereka, tidur, bangun tidur, mandi, makan, pulang dan kembali tidur, hanya saat sekolah aku agak bebas, tapi lagi-lagi aku hanya menghela napas, kemarin secara diam-diam kudengar Minho saat dia menelephone, dan ternyata itu dari Wonnie hyung, apa lagi yang ia tanyakan kalau bukan aku? Cih, menyebalkan sekali.

"Ingat dear, saat aku pulang kau harus sudah ada di rumah," pesan Kyunnie hyung.

"Yes, I know," jawabku jengah, "Aku mau makan pizza hari ini ya hyung," mintaku padanya.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kubelikan sepulang kerja,"

Kukecup pipi mereka yang berbaris rapi mengantar kepergianku, dan kurasakan tiga kecupan di dahiku pagi ini, seperti biasa, aku hanya memutar mata saat melihat Minho hendak menertawakanku.

"Jangan tertawa, dasar!" ketusku sambil menyenggol tangannya.

"Habis kau seperti anak TK saja Hyuk," celotehnya.

Kulihat Minho menganggukkann kepala pada Hae hyung sebelum dia berangkat, dan seperti biasa mereka seperti berkata-kata lewat mata mereka.

Huft, aku tak tahu apa sebenarnya pekerjaan hyung-hyungku, kata Wonnie hyung dia itu orang penting di sebuah perusahaan perakitan senjata, what the? Senjata? Pantas saja kulihat dia begitu mahir menembak sasaran, setiap seminggu sekali dia berlatih, membuat bising dan kadang saat suara peluru terdengar membelah udara, kepalaku pusing seketika.

Kyunnie hyung itu pekerja di perusahaan game, dia itu, hum apa ya? Pokoknya dia itu seperti pencipta game baru, semua game yang ia ciptakan harus diselesaikan dengan ketajaman otak dan strategi, aku kesal sendiri kalau memainkan game karyanya, benar-benar membuat pusing dan frustasi.

Dan Hae hyung, hyungku yang paling aneh itu, akan bersikap hangat didepanku, namun jika kami berkumpul dia akan menjadi sangat dingin, aku bisa bermanja kalau aku hanya dengannya, tapi Hae hyung, kadang sepertinya dia menatapku dengan pandangan lain.

::

Aku langsung disambut pelukan Taemin begitu sampai di kelas, dia itu sepertinya lebih muda dariku tapi dia selalu ngotot kalau aku Tanya masalah umur padanya, dan ya, seperti biasa dia akan bergelayut manja padaku, dia itu seperti monyet kecil yang selalu menempel padaku kemana-mana, hah~ sebenarnya aku agak kasihan juga padanya, hyungnya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil sehingga ia harus sendirian sekarang, appa dan ummanya itu orang sibuk, jadi ya begitulah, tapi kadang ia itu agak menyebalkan, dia itu egois sekali kalau menyangkut aku, satu hal mutlak, HYUKKIE ITU PUNYA TAEMIN, begitu katanya, dia bilang kami seumuran, tapi kadang ia beranggapan kalau aku ini hyungnya, ck! Dasar bocah imut.

"Minho hyung," dengar suara itu pasti sebentar lagi dia protes.

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan Hyukkie," dia berpout ria.

"Bahakan Minho saja lebih muda dariku," gerutuku.

"Ah Hyukkie, hari ini jadi hyungnya Taeminnie juga ne, jadi hari ini Hyukkie ku panggil Hyung juga," cengirnya.

"Tapi setiap hari kau selalu bicara seperti itu Taemin-ah," jawab Minho datar.

Dan lihat, anak itu mempoutkan bibirnya lagi, lucu.

"Apa yang biasa kau bicarakan dengan Wonnie hyung?" tanyaku pada Minho yang menatapku agak malas.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, itu urusanku dengan Siwon hyung,"

"Tapi aku mau tahu,"

"Kalau begitu tanya saja sama Siwon hyung,"

Ish! Menyebalkan.

"Hari ini kau mandi dengan siapa?" Tanya Minho enteng.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku ketus.

"Kyuhyun hyung kan?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Ish! Jangan Tanya-tanya hal aneh seperti itu!" kesalku.

"Aku hanya bertanya kau mandi dengan siapa, bukan bertanya kapan kau akan telanjang," jawabnya lagi.

"Hentikan! Minho hyung sama Hyukkie hyung, ada Taemin disini,"

Ya Tuhan, makhluk satu ini, diabaikan sebentar saja sudah mewek seperti itu.

::

Seperti biasa, matematika harus jadi prioritas untuk hari ini, aku tak mau dihukum Kyunnnie hyung kalau dapat angka merah dalam ulangan, tapi aku juga tak mau dihukum Wonnie hyung kalau nilai Bahasa Inggrisku jelek, jadi aku harus benar-benar serius hari ini.

Dan orang itu memperhatikanku lagi.

Henry, kemarin dia baru pindah dari Los Angeles, dan dia sangatlah aneh, bukan berarti sok GR, tapi namja chubby itu sering sekali membuntutiku kemanapun, saat kuceritakan hal ini pada Kyunnie hyung dia hanya mengelus kepalaku dan berkata tidak apa-apa, aneh sekali, biasanya dia akan langsung mencak-mencak kalau aku bercerita ada orang aneh yang memperhatikanku. Dan, ah dia tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum juga, sepertinya kami bisa menjadi teman baik.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah begitu aku sampai, menaruh sepetu pada tempatnya dan menuju kamar untuk ganti baju.

Dan seketika saat aku keluar kamar, keningku sudah di serobot oleh hyungku yang satu ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan si evil yang menyebalkan itu, selalu begini, kalau ada jadwal mandi bersama saja dia akan pulang kerja lebih cepat, dasar menyebalkan.

"Makan sayurmu sebelum dingin hyuk," kudengar perkataan Hae hyung yang melintas sejenak tadi.

"Ne," jawabku antusias.

Dan ya, dia menyerobot pipi kiriku juga.

"Kau mau makan sayur?" Tanya Kyunnie hyung dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kan bagus untuk kesehatan, lagi pula Hae hyung pasti sudah repot-repot membuatkan untukku," jawabku asal.

"Ya sudah, makan sayurmu, lalu minum jus strawberry yang repot-repot aku buatkan," kata Kyunnie hyung kesal.

"Kkk~ hyung marah?" godaku.

"Tidak," jawabnya lagi.

"Hyung marah kan~?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sudah, cepat selesaikan makanmu dan segera susul aku ke kamar mandi,"

Aku menatap punggung Kyunnie hyung yang lama kelamaan hilang tertelan di balik pintu kamar mandi, hanya ada Hae hyung dan aku sekarang dan aku bingung harus bagaimana.

"Hyung," panggilku.

"Hm,"

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah pergi bermain bersama?"

"Aku sibuk Hyuk,"

"Aku merepotkan hyung ya?"

"Aniyo,"

"Terus kenapa?"

"Hyuk," tegurnya, kulanjutkan makan sayuranku yang agak mulai dingin.

"Hyung," panggilku lagi.

"Wae?" kali ini dia tak lagi membaca buku tebal ditangannya, dia menatapku sekarang.

"Aku saying hyung," kulihat senyum merekah di bibirnya, dia mendekatiku dan mengelus pipiku sebentar.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Hyuk,"

"Apa aku boleh manja pada Hyung seperti aku manja pada Kyunnie hyung dan Wonnie hyung?"

"Ahh itu.."

"Hehe tidak pa pa hyung, aku memang tak menegrti kenapa hyung seperti itu adaku, tapi aku .. saying pada hyung," kataku semakin lirih, "Dan lagi, apa benar kalau kita ini.."

"HYUK! CEPAT MANDI!"

"Aish jjinja! NE HYUNG!" balasku.

Aku tersenyum melihat Hae hyung yang mulai serius lagi dengan bukunya, buku berbahasa Prancis yang sangat tak kumengerti, dan begitu kubuka pintu kamar mandi, ya Tuhan, bak mandiku penuh dengan busa beraroma strawberry, huh~ seperti biasa Kyunnie hyung tak bisa memeprkirakan berapa banyak sabun yang harus dituang di bak mandiku.

"Jangan berdiri saja, nanti keburu malam," tegur Kyunnie hyung yang begitu menikmati air hangatnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan agak berat kali ini, dari dulu, dulu saat pertama kubuka mataku lalu melihat Hae hyung, aku tahu ada satu hal yang tak beres diantara kami, maksedku, Kyunnie hyung dan Wonnie hyung juga aneh, tapi Hae hyung sangat aneh, dia terlalu dingin untukku, tak seperti kedua hyungku yang lain yang menurutku, ermm.. agak gila.

"Kau tak mau buka baju? Atau aku yang harus membukakakan bajumu?"

"Ish iya!"

Kubalur sabun dengan kesal, lalu kudengar Kyunnie hyung tertawa, aku melihatnya kesal, dia sedang melihatku yang menggosok tubuhku dengan raut jengkel dan dia malah tertawa, dasar menyebalkan.

"Kau kesal karena Hae hyung ya chagi?"

"Eung, ne," jawablu singkat.

"Mau kuberitahu sebuah rahasia ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu selama ini?" Tanya Kyunnie hyung, kujawab dengan anggukan antusias.

"Janji tidak akan beritahu Kuda dan Ikan?"

"Ya, hyung, aku janji!"

"Oke, dengarkan ya.."

::

::

**T.B.C**

**ini tanpa editan, jadi saya tahu pasti banyak typo ataupun miss typo, saya juga tidak tahu kapan bisa melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya, tapi karena saya lagi di warnet jadi ya saya update aja hihihi**

**ditaruh di rated M karena akan ada NC dan adegan berdarah darah.**

**terima kasih**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya dengan mengendap ngendap aku berjalan kesana, kekamar Donghae hyung, aku sungguh penasaran dengan yang dibilang Kyuhyun hyung tadi, jadi tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon hyung aku melarikan diri ke kamar Donghae hyung saat Siwon hyung masih tertidur. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar jika aku sudah tidak di pelukannya lagi.

::

::

**_Chapter 2: SIBLING(?)_**

::

::

Kubuka pintu itu dengan dada berdebar, kuambil napas panjang lalu kubuka pintu kayu yang tampak begitu kokoh itu, setelah memastikan jika Donghae hyung tidak pulang malam ini maka aku siap mencari apa yang aku cari.

Rak di meja tidur nomor tiga dari kanan, begitu yang Kyuhyun hyung katakan padaku, tanpa ragu aku melangkah kesana, kutatap agak lama rak itu, sepertinya selama ini Donghae hyung tak pernah menyentuh rak ini sama sekali. Lalu apanya yang akan menjawab semua rasa penasaranku ini? Huh ini tidak mungkin, aneh sekali.

Aku menemukan sebuah kertas usang didalam rak itu begitu kubuka dalam sekali tarik, kubolak balik kertas itu, tapi tidak terjadi apa apa, ada alamat yang agaknya bertempat di Seoul yang aku tidak mengerti. Aku mengerucut malas, Kyuhyun hyung pasti bohong, bodoh sekali aku bisa dibodohi olehnya.

Dengan malas kududukan diriku di ranjang Dongahe hyung, aku ingat saat pertama kali akhirnya dia mau memelukku saat tidur sama seperti hyung hyungku yang lain, bau tubuhnya sangat maskulin dan manis, beda dengan dua hyungku yang lain yang terasa begitu protektif. Kuelus bantal yang biasa dia pakai untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang tak pernah bisa kutebak pola pikirnya itu, aroma shamponya langsung tercium begitu kuhirup aromanya.

_Bau Donghae hyung._

Aku suka bau ini, suka sekali, seperti tak mau lepas dari hidungku, kugelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali, Donghae hyung itu kan hyungku jadi aku tak boleh seperti ini. Terkadang aku juga sulit mengerti kenapa tiba tiba aku merona jika dekat dekat dengan Donghae hyung, itu tidak boleh kan, tentu saja tidak, ish bodoh sekali kau Lee Eunhyuk.

Tapi Donghae hyungku yang aneh adalah hyung yang paling kusukai dari dua hyungku yang lain, dia itu hanya perhatian padaku kalau kita hanya berdua, bahkan kadang dia mengelus pipiku dengan sayang, ahh aku jadi kangen dengan Donghae hyung, dia sekarang dimana ya?

Aku masih agak melamun saat suara parau Siwon hyung memanggilku, segera kulempar bantal Donghae hyung dan menuju dapur, ruangan yang paling dekat dengan kamar Donghae hyung.

"Kemana kau?" tanya Siwon hyung parau, agaknya dia masih sangat mengantuk, dia memang baru tidur dua jam sepertinya.

"Aku haus hyung," cengirku.

Siwon hyung lalu menuangkan air putih untukku, "Tapi sepertinya kau belum minum?" tanya Siwon hyung curiga.

"Ahh, iya belum,"

Aku meneguk air yang diberikan Siwon hyung dengan agak tidak nyaman, sejak tadi dia terus menatapku tanpa henti, seperti ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Tadi kau tidak pergi kemanapun kan?" tanyanya.

"Tidak hyung, memangnya aku mau kemana?"

"Kamar Dongahe mungkin,"

"Untuk apa aku kesana hyung, ada ada saja sih, sudah ah, ayo tidur, aku ngantuk," kutarik pergelangan tangan Siwon hyung kekamar.

Kami tidur dalam satu kasur, kasur Siwon hyung adalah kasur paling nyaman yang pernah aku pakai, kasurnya empuk dan spreinya selalu wangi, tidak seperti Kyuhyun hyung yang agak malas jadi spreinya kadang masih ada sisa liurku 2 hari yang lalu.

"Hyung," panggilku, aku sudah menyamankan posisiku disampingnya, sementara dia memeluk pinggangku ringan, dia hanya menjawabku dengan gumaman.

"Aku mau tanya,"

"Ya,"

"Kita ini benar benar saudara kan hyung?"

"Kau sedang bermimpi atau apa sayang?" dia balik bertanya.

"Habis kata teman temanku kita itu tidak mirip, apa hyung tidak pernah lihat? Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Wonnie hyung sangat tampan, tapi aku sangat jelek," akuku, Siwon hyung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau ini tidak jelek sayang, orang akan melihatmu terus menerus jika mereka melihatmu sekali,"

"Karena aku jelek ya?"

"Kau ini sangat manis, kau tahu?" jawab Siwon hyung dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Tapi aku ini ingin jadi tampan seperti hyung,"

"Tidak perlu sayang, nanti kami kehilangan dongsaeeng kami yang paling manis,"

"Ish hyung ini,"

"Sudah ya, tidur oke, hyung sudah sangat lelah," katanya, kujawab permintaannya dengan anggukan, lalu kukecup pipinya sebelum dia benar benar tidur.

Aku agak mencondongkan tubuhku agar Siwon hyung bisa memelukku lebih erat.

Aku memang kadang bingung dengan status persaudaraan kami, sampai sekarang aku tidak begitu mengerti apa pekerjaan hyung hyungku, mereka hanya menjelaskan garis besarnya saja, tapi tidak benar benar menerangkan apapun, mereka masih begitu misterius, maka dari itu kadang aku agak ragu dengan semua ini, mereka bilang aku ini hilang ingatan, dan orang tua kami meninggal saat kecelakaan mobil menimpaku dan mereka, meninggalkanku yang hilang ingatan.

Kalau masalah itu aku ragu, tapi juga percaya, tapi.. ugh, kami ini tinggal di rumah yang sangat terpencil, mau kemana memangnya aku dan ayah ibu saat itu? Sampai kecelakaan seperti itu? Sepertinya jalan yang selama ini kulalui Minho dan aku saat berangkat sekolah juga tak begitu berbahaya, lalu kami kecelakaan dimana?

"Hyung," tak ada jawaban, "Hyung,"

"Hum?"

"Aku kangen ayah dan ibu," bohongku.

"Aku juha Hyuk,"

Dan itu jawaban Siwon hyung sebelum dia benar benar tertidur.

Ini sudah hampir dini hari dan aku belum sama sekali memejamkan mata, semuanya begitu menggangguku, aku sampai lelah memikirkannya. Aku masih kepikiran apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun hyung saat kami mandi tadi.

Aku kembali mengendap ke kamar Hae hyung saat kuyakin Siwon hyung sudah benar benar tertidur, setelah memastikan jika dia tidak terusik saat aku membuka pintu aku segera melesat keluar.

Kutoleh pintu kamar Kyuhyun hyung di lantai atas, sepertinya dia benar benar lembur mala mini, proyek game terbarunya memang sudah dikejar deadline, aku kasian pada Kyuhyun hyung, akhir akhir ini dia tidak tidur cukup, kadang kutemukan dia di pagi hari sedang tidur di sofa depan dengan masih menggunakan baju kerjanya, dia bekerja sangat keras akhir akhir ini.

Akirnya aku masuk kamar Hae hyung lagi, kuhembuskan napas lagi, aku melangkah ke rak itu lagi, namun aku agak terkejut saat sebuah benda hitam terdengar bib tiga kali, kupencet tombol hijau di tengah benda hitam itu yang malah berkedip kedip, aku takut ketahuan Siwon hyung kalau benda it uterus mengeluarkan bunyi bib.

**"Proyek 21A04E10 sudah selesai dilaksanakan dengan sukses, segera laporkan proyek E11 untuk kelanjutan selanjutnya, lorong A-Z sudah bebas akses, silahkan masukkan sandi setelah informasi suara ini berakhir,"**

_Huh? Ini apa sih? Tadi itu suara apa sih? Tidak jelas suara wanita atau laki laki, aneh sekali, robot? Bukan, mesin? Bukan, lalu apa, ahh ya sandi, sandi apa ya? Tapi masa bodoh ah, benda ini juga sudah mati jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi._

Bagaimana jika Hae hyung tahu aku mengotak atik benda ini tadi? Aduh bagaimana ini?

Kuacak rambutku yang sudah agak panjang, benar kata Siwon hyung, sepertinya aku perlu potong rambut.

Aku duduk di ranjang Donghae hyung dengan malas, aku benar benar tidak menemukan apapun, kupandangi rak itu dengan kesal, dasar Kyu hyung bodoh, aku benci padanya, besok aku tidak mau lagi menemaninya tidur huh..

Rak itu masih terbuka saat kubaringkan tubuhku di kasur Hae hyung, pasti Kyuhyun hyung bohong, aku tahu kalau Kyu hyung hanya mau mempermainkanku saja, tapi bagaimana jika dia benar, ish ngeri sekali.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya aku kembali ke rak itu, ini hanya rak biasa, warna coklat tua seperti kayu usang yang sudah amat tua, kututup lagi lalu kubuka lagi, kututup sekali lagi dan kubuka lagi, tapi tidak terjadi apa apa, ish, memangnya apa yang kuharapkan dari membuka dan menutup rak kayu?

Aku menatapnya jengkel, ini sebenarnya rak apa sih? Penasaranku sudah sangat membuncah sekarang.

Kucoba mencari tombol rahasia, tapi tak kutemukan apapun, kertas tadi kuangkat lagi, benar benar berdebu, pasti rak ini benar benar jarang digunakan.

Tapi, ehh ada jejak garis jari disini, dan saat kusentuh, dengan gugup kuambil benda yang tak seberapa besar setelah ruangan kecil rahasia terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Aku memucat, ini tidak mungkin, semuanya terasa berputar, kududukan diriku di ranjang dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, masih ku genggam dua benda itu di kiri dan kanan tanganku, ini gila, benar benar gila, jika ini semua benar, lalu siapa Kyuhyun? Siapa Siwon? Dan.. siapa Donghae yang sebenarnya, ini tidak mungkin kan?

Kepalaku terasa berat sekali, seperti mau pecah rasanya, aku menjambak rambutku dengan kasar, rasa sakitnya seperti akan membawaku pada kematian saja, sial.. ini sangat sakit.

Kukedipkan mataku agar agak mengurangi sakitnya, tapi ini makin sakit, sekelebat bayangan terlihat di benakku, suara tombol dipencet layaknya password sebuah pintu langsung kudengar begitu kukedipkan mataku untuk sesaat.

Lorong..

Donghae hyung berlari disana, aku mengikutinya dibelakang.. suara derap kaki.. orang berteriak..

"Argh," aku mengerang pelan.

Lampu dimana itu yang menyala dan mati? Suara siapa itu? Orang orang bergelimpangan dengan setelan jas mahal yang penuh darah.

"Sak..kit," rintihku.

Semakin banyak bayangan berkelebat, semakin terasa pecahnya kepalaku.

_"_**Tembak aku disini, aku tahu kau akan masih bisa hidup untuk menembakku balik,"**

"Argh," keluhku lagi.

**"Aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku,"**

Kueratkan jambakan rambutku.

"**_Eungghh.. Donghae.. ah ah, lebbih cep..ahh..lebih ceppat Donghae~" _**

Ini semakin menyiksa.

**_"Berjanji jika kau aka nada disampingku kapanpun itu?"_**

"ARGH!"

Kulirik kembali pistol kecil di tanganku, suara tembakan tiba tiba memberondong kepalaku, ini tidak asing, pistol berlapiskan emas yang hanya berkaliber kecil dengan kapasitas satu peluru ini tidaklah asing.

"Sak..it," rintihku lagi.

**_"Hyukjae, berjanjilah kalau kita bertemu nanti kau akan membunuhku duluan,"_**

"Hyuk," panggil seseorang, "Oh shit!"

"ARGH!"

Masih kudengar grasak grusuk sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, kudengar suara Siwon hyung yang panic sambil mengatakan sumpah serapah, dan ini.. ohh Kyuhyun hyung, dia sudah pulang, dan.. Donghae hyung..

**"Hae hyungmu itu adalah seorang pembunuh, rak ketiga dari kanan di meja tidurnya, bukalah itu dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang hebat," kata Kyuhyun hyung dengan wajah serius.**

::

**_"Kita akan bersama, walaupun kita dari kubu yang berbeda sayang, aku mencintaimu Hyuk,"_**

::

Dan saat itu juga, semua menjadi gelap.

**_T.B.C.._**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku masih merasakan sakit di kepalaku saat aku bangun, dan saat kubuka mata kulihat dia ada disana.. orang yang tadi ada di mimpiku, yang menembakkan peluru padaku.

**SIBLING(?)**

"Kau bangun? Ya Tuhan terimakasih," itu suara Siwon, aku hafal suara itu.  
"Sakit sekali," rintihku.  
Aku masih berusaha mengenali keadaan, ini udara pantai.. bau laut bisa tercium dari sini.. dan ini baunya.. dan ini Kyuhyun? Tidak mungkin.

Saat kubuka mata mereka melihatku dengan mata takjub, kecuali laki laki yang satu itu.  
Aku masih mengerjab ngerjabkan mataku lalu kembali memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut.  
"Hyuk," suara itu kudengar lagi.  
Kutatap mereka satu persatu.  
Dan..  
"Hiks, kepala Hyukkie sakit Kyu hyung," entah kenapa aku malah memanggil nama Kyuhyun hyung lebih dulu.  
Kulihat wajahnya agak menegang, namun bukan terkejut biasa.  
"Cup.. sini sini biar hyung elus," katanya lembut, dia menghampiriku lalu mengelus kepalaku sayang.  
"Wonnie hyung apa Hyukkie kejatuhan pohon kelapa? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ugh,"  
Siwon hyung tertawa mendengarnya, dia ikut mengelus kepalaku lalu berkata bahwa akan mengambil obat sebelum dia pergi.  
Aku melihat Hae hyung yang masih berdiri disana, saat aku bangun tadi wajahnya paling tegang. Tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali datar.  
"Hae hyung kenapa sudah pulang?"  
"Tadi Siwon menelepon kalau kau kecelakaan Hyuk, jadi aku pulang," jawabnya kalem. Dia mendekatiku, mengelus kepalaku lalu tersenyum sebentar, "Apa masih sakit?" Tanyanya lembut, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.  
Kami terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya aku memeluk Kyuhyun hyung.  
"Hyung tahu tidak, tadi aku mimpi," kataku di dadanya.  
"Mimpi apa sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun hyung dia mengelus sayang kepalaku.  
"Tadi aku mimpi kalau Hae hyung menembak kepalaku hyung, dor! Nyata sekali," aku berujar santai sementara Kyuhyun hyung agak menegang mendengarnya.  
"Benarkah?" Tanyanya.  
"Huum, tadi kepala Hyukkie sakit sekali saat bangun, aku kira pelurunya masih ada di dalam otakku kkk~"  
"Jangan bicara macam macam sayang," Kyuhyun hyung agak marah padaku.  
"Hae hyung~"  
"Ya,"  
"Sini Hyukkie mau peluk,"

Dan kami berakhir seperti ini, Kyuhyun hyung mengelus kepalaku dan aku memeluk Hae hyung.  
Aku kemudian melakukan aksi merajukku pada Siwon hyung, dia memelukku saat aku akan tidur setelah aku minum obat. Hihihi Siwon hyung tampan sekali.

::

Namja manis itu membuka matanya saat matahari mulai menyapanya dari sudut jendela ia melangkah dengan malas, menyeret boneka besarnya, menuruni tangga lalu memulai rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Sapaan ia mulai dengan mencium satu persatu pipi Hyungdeulnya, lalu terduduk malas di meja makan.  
"Cepat makannya sayang, nanti kau keburu terlambat,"  
"Tapi kepala Hyukkie masih sakit Wonnie hyung," dia merajuk pada namja bersenyum joker yang baru saja menuangkan susu segar untuknya.  
"Tapi hari ini hyungdeul harus bekerja chagi, kau tak ada teman dirumah," si ikal menjawab kelulahannya sambil menyantap rotinya.  
"Biarkan aku sendiri saja hyung, memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku sendiri, aku kan sudah besar, ish!"  
"Biar aku yang menjaganya hari ini," Donghae berkata enteng.  
"Bukannya kau ada pekerjaan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak apa apa, pekerjaanku kali ini tak terlalu penting,"  
"Asiikkkk~"  
"Senang sekali kau bocah!" Kyuhyun mengacak kepala blonde itu gemas, menghasilkan penolakan keras dari Eunhyuk.  
"Sudah cepat makan, lalu mandi dan minum obat lagi," Siwon menengahi.  
"Hari ini mandi dengan Wonnie hyung ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk, dia agak lupa jadwalnya.  
"Nanti akan kuceritakan bagaimana aku membentuk tubuhku sayang," Siwon menaik turunkan alisnya.  
"Ish! Bosan!"  
Suasana pagi itu ramai dengan tawa, namun ada satu yang memgganjal di hati semua orang, ada yang salah.. ya ada yang salah.

Suara kecipak terdengar dari kamar mandi yang di batasi kaca tebal itu. Sejak tadi Eunhyuk memainkan kakinya di dalam bath up, membuat namja dengan senyum Joker di bath up sebelah agak kesal dibuatnya.  
"Berhenti bermain dan cepat selesaikan mandimu Hyuk," serunya lagi.  
"Hyukkie tidak bisa menjangkau punggung, jadi mau tunggu Wonnie hyung untuk menggosoknya nanti," kata Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya.  
"Ish kau ini,"  
Setelah mengenakan handuk kecil di sekitar pinggulnya, Siwon menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih memperlihatkan gummy smilenya tanpa dosa.  
"Kau ini sedang sakit tahu," dia agak gondok kali ini.  
"Hyung marah?" Tanya Eunhyuk innocent.  
"Mana gosokannya?"  
"Itu itu, pakai yang kepala monyet ya hyung, yang lainnya sakit sekali,"  
"Iya bawel," jawab Siwon kesal, membuahkan tawa riang dari Eunhyuk.  
"Hyung, Hyukkie mau tanya,"  
"Hung?"  
"Tapi janji tidak bohong?"  
"Iya Hyuk,"  
"Apa dulu Hyukkie sempat membunuh orang?"  
Siwon berhenti menggosok punggung putih itu untuk sesaat, lalu tertawa aneh sekali.  
"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu sayang?"  
"Tadi saat tidur Hyukkie mimpi hyung, Hyukkie jadi penembak handal, bang!bang! Dalam sekali tembak banyak orang yang mati hihihi Hyukkie hebat kan hyung?"  
"Itu hanya mimpi sayang,"  
Suasana kembali canggung, Siwon terdiam cukup lama sebelum dia menyiram belakang punggung Eunhyuk dengan air hangat lalu menyuruhnya memakai baju mandi dan memgganti bajunya.

Rumah besar itu tampak lengang, pemuda blonde itu sudah tidur sejak tadi, disampingnya pemuda berambut brunette sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia menengok sekilas pada namja yang dengan pulas tidur di ranjangnya kali ini, ia tersenyum saat melihat bibir merah itu mempout saat Eunhyuk mengubah posisi tubuhnya. Ia agak berkeringat, sejak tadi Donghae juga sibuk mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya. Bunyi tak tak keyboard terus terdengar sebelum sebuah gerungn terdengar dari bibir namja manis.  
"Hyung, haus," rengeknya, wajahnya tampak gelisah dengan mata yang masih terpejam.  
Tanpa menunggu Donghae melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kecil di ujung ruangannya.  
"Ini minum sayang," katanya lembut, ia membantu Eunhyuk meminum airnya dengan sabar.  
"Hyung jangan pergi," Eunhyuk kembali merajuk, sekarang ia benamkan wajah berkeringatnya di samping perut Donghae.  
"Tidak Hyuk, hyung masih disini,"  
"Hyung hiks,"  
Panik mendera saat akhirnya Eunhyuk menangis dalam diam, ia hanya mampu mengelus kepala blonde itu sambil mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja, ya semuanya akan baik baik saja.. dia harap begitu.  
"Kenapa Hyung tidak sayang dengan Hyukkie?" Pertanyaan ambigu akhirnya ia dengar.  
"Apa maksudmu sayang? Hyung tidak mengerti,"  
"Hyung menembak Hyukkie dimimpi,"  
Donghae terkekeh saat mendengarnya, ia lalu mendudukkan Eunhyuk, menyapu air mata namja manis itu.  
"Itu kan hanya mimpi sayang, kau pikir hyung akan setega itu padamu hum?"  
"Hyung tidak bohong kan?"  
"Iya hyung janji sayang, sekarang tidur lagi ya, kepalamu masih sakit tidak?"  
"Sedikit hyung,"  
"Baiklah, sekarang tidur ok, hyung akan disini untuk menjagamu,"  
Donghae membetulkan letak selimut Eunhyuk sebelum ia mengecup dahi pemuda manis itu.  
"Hyung,"  
"Ya?"  
"Boleh Hyukkie minta peluk?"  
Dan suasana tenang menyelimuti kamar dimana sepasang manusia saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

::  
_**Saat itu masih agak gelap, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya hati hati saat dia berusaha melewati lorong dimana ia akan melarikan diri. Bukan kabur, bukan, dia hanya sedang bermain 'petak umpet' dengan kekasihnya. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan jika dialah yang akan menang dalam permainan ini, dia agak berputar kekanan saat ia lihat bayangan Eunhyuk terpantul di kaca di depan pintu masuk ruangannya.**_  
_**"Sial," kutuknya.**_  
_**"Aku menemukanmu Hae," seru seorang namja di ujung lorong yang ia pijak kali ini, "Bayangkan jika ini pistol sungguhan, bang! Kau akan mati," Eunhyuk tertawa renyah saat menempelkan pistol tiruan itu dipelipis Donghae.**_  
_**"Aku tak yakin jika kau akan tetap menembakku," Donghae tertawa jail saat ia memeluk pujaannya di pinggang rampingnya.**_  
_**"Aku heran kenapa namja manis se sexy dirimu menjalani pekerjaan ini, berapa orang yang sudah mati di tanganmu sayang?" Tanya Donghae nakal, ia mulai menjelajahi leher namja manis di depannya.**_  
_**"Aku tidak membunuh sayang, aku hanya melakukan apa yang memang harusnya dilakukan untuk membuat semuanya lebih baik,"**_  
_**"Dan harusnya, kau melakukan tugasmu padaku juga, jadi semuanya akan menjadi semakin baik," seloroh Donghae, ia semakin nakal menciumi leher Eunhyuk.**_  
_**"Bisakah kita tak bahas itu jika kita sedang bersama? Kau tahu? Aku harus kabur dari zona 3D dengan hati hati agar sampai disini, dasar bodoh!" **_  
_**Donghae tertawa nyaring, dia paling suka menggoda Eunhyuk, siapa sangka orang yang kini sedang mempoutkan bibirnya dengan begitu imut itu adalah seorang penembak handal.**_  
_**"Kapan semuanya akan selesai sayang?" Tanyanya, ia sudah memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, "Kau tahu Hyuk, aku terkadang bosan dengan keadaan ini, kenapa aku begitu bodoh Hyuk, harusnya sejak dulu aku mengikuti kata katamu, jadi kita akan bisa bersama sama sekarang,"**_  
_**"Kau hanya melakukan yang terbaik sayang, kau melakukan ini karena orang itu telah menyelamatkan nyawamu bukan, kupikir aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi kau," Eunhyuk mengelus lembut lengan yang kini memeluk erat dirinya.**_  
_**"Tapi aku harus jauh darimu sayang,"**_  
_**"Berhenti menjadi anak manja tuan nakal,"**_  
_**"Dan kita harus saling membunuh,"**_  
_**Elusan lembut ditangan Donghae menghilang, Eunhyuk benci jika sudah seperti ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah hal sederhana, ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu terbatasnya bersama Donghae jika ia sedang memiliki waktu bersama sama seperti ini.**_  
_**"Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini sampai disini Hae? Aku lelah membahasnya," Eunhyuk menghela napas panjang.**_  
_**"Maafkan aku sayang," ucap Donghae penuh sesal, ia mengecup ringan leher putih dihadapannya.**_  
_**"Jadi kita selesaikan apa dulu sekarang? Aku sangat lapar Hyuk, ayo kita memasak,"**_  
_**Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil, ia membalik badannya lalu mencium bibir tipis di depannya.**_  
_**"Bagaimana jika aku selesaikan little Hae dulu?,"**_  
_**"Inilah kenapa aku jatuh hati padamu Hyuk, kau sangat pintar,"**_  
_**Dan ciuman panjangpun dimulai, mengawali aktifitas panas mereka.**_  
_**::**_

Donghae terbangun dengan napas terengah. Ia memegang kepalanya yang agak sakit, diminumnya air bekas Eunhyuk yang masih ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ditatapnya namja yang masih lelap tidur di sampingnya, tangannya terulur membelai surai blonde yang agak basah oleh keringat. Ia menghela napas lelah, mimpinya barusan benar benar merupakan kilas balik tentang apa yang terjadi setahun lebih yang lalu.  
Ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya disamping namja manis yang masih terlelap itu, sekilas ia lihat jam dinding, tiga puluh menit ia tertidur, atau tepatnya ketiduran, tapi mimpinya tadi membuatnya berpikir keras. Ia rindu Eunhyuk memang, Eunhyuk yang dulu. Napasnya agak berat saat ia menatap bibir kissable di depannya, bibir yang agak terbuka itu seakan memanggil dirinya agar mengecapnya sebentar, dan dengan gerakan lembut, bibir itu menempel di bibirnya, hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, namun sukses membuatnya mengerang frustasi.  
Ia kembali kealam sadar saat Eunhyuk memeluknya erat, Donghae tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk membuat kendali dirinya hilang. Namun dia tak mampu lagi berpikir saat masa lalu menggerogoti dirinya.  
"Sial!" Dia mengumpat ringan.  
Dihadapkannya tubuhnya menatap wajah damai di sampingnya.  
"Kapan kau pulang sayang?" Tanyanya lirih.

Malam sudah menjemput saat Eunhyuk bangun, ia sangat haus, jadi dengan malas ia menyingkap lengan Donghae yang melingkari tubuhnya. Sedikit senyum terpampang di wajahnya kala ia menatap wajah lelah Donghae. Tampan sekali, pikirnya. Eunhyuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedapur saat rasanya kerongkongnnya sudah tak kuat lagi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara. Menghentikan langkah dengan malas malasan, bagaimanapun dia sangat haus kali ini, dan kantuk masih menguasai dirinya.  
"Apa? Rencana kita gagal?" Tanya sebuah suara, itu suara Kyuhyun hyungnya, ia kenal betul suara itu.  
Eunhyuk semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke dinding saat rasa ingin tahunya semakin berkembang.  
"Tapi kita sudah menyusun ini selama 3 bulan lebih, ck!" Kyuhyun berdecak, sepertinya dia sangat kesal kali ini.  
"Baiklah, aku mengerti, ya.. baiklah, ya.. semuanya baik baik saja disini, ahh tidak, dia belum ingat apapun.. ya ya.. dia hanya pusing ringan tadi, umm ya,"  
Eunhyuk membuka matanya, ia tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang membicarakan dirinya kali kni.  
"Ya.. akan kukabari lagi nanti, bilang pada Arthur untuk mengirim copyan lokasi sektor 6 di Paris ok? Ya, baiklah..," hening cukup lama, "Dan hyung, bagaimana keadaan Minnie-ku? A..apa dia sudah lebih baik? Oh ya baiklah, terima kasih hyung,"  
Eunhyuk segera mundur kebelakang, pura pura baru saja datang dari kamar Donghae, tapi Minnie, ya Tuhan.  
"Hyuk, kaukah itu?"  
"Kyu hyung, Hyukkie haus~" ia mengalun manja.  
"Baiklah anak manja, tunggu disini oke, akan hyung ambilkan minum," kata Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk mengangguk di tengah acting mengantuknya.

..  
Eunhyuk tahu jika malam ini dia tak akan bisa tidur, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur di sampingnya, bagaimanapun malam ini adalah jadwalnya tidur bersama Kyuhyun, jadi tanpa harus dipaksa dia tidur diranjang namja ikal itu sekarang.  
Sedikit pertengkaran kecil ia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun tadi, Eunhyuk tak mau tidur jika Kyuhyun belum tidur, ini sudah hampir pagi tapi Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan laptop hitamnya, membuat namja manis itu berdalih khawatir dengan kesehatan hyungnya yang satu ini. Dan dengan rengekan andalannya, dia berhasil, sekarang Kyuhyun juga sudah tidur, hanya jeda beberapa menit hingga ia pulas seperti ini. Dia pasti sangat lelah.

::  
**"Selamat datang di sektor 3A, silahkan masukkan password anda,"**  
Pemuda itu kembali mendumal sebal.  
"Sekarang bisakah kau sambungkan aku dengan Hyo?"  
**"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda, system Hyo telah dinonaktifkan oleh pusat sejak satu tahun, tiga bulan, satu minggu, tujuh belas jam, dua puluh dua menit, tiga belas detik yang lalu, silahkan masukan perintah lain,"**  
Dan pemuda itu kembali mendumal.  
"Hubungkan aku dengan emergency message milikku,"  
**"Silahkan masukkan password anda, anda akan dihubungkan ke system utama milik pribadi anda,"**  
Pemuda itu menunggu dalam suasana kesal.  
**"Selamat datang di system anda,"**

"Kau akan kupanggil Nana sekarang," dumalnya kesal.  
**"Silahkan masukkan password anda untuk memulai system baru, system lama anda telah dinonaktifkan karena kehilangan kontak dari pusat, system baru akan dimuali dalam lima detik setelah anda memasukkan password anda,"**  
Pemuda itu kembali mengucapan kalimat kesukaannya.  
**"Selamat datang, tuan.. saya adalah Nana, system baru anda, semua komunikasi kita saat ini dimulai dari pukul 22:13:14 sampai akhir akan terhapus dalam 13 detik, pastikan anda mengingat semua percakapan, link ataupun tautan lainnya, silahkan tunggu dua detik untuk masuk ke emergency message anda,"**

Satu.

Dua.

**"Selamat datang di emergency message, anda memilih aplikasi relax untuk pilihan message kali ini, hal ini memungkinkan anda memahami pesan anda dengan jelas sesuai dengan kondisi aman anda sekarang,"**  
"Terlalu formal,"  
**"Anda memiliki 136 emergency message dari 87 client di seluruh dunia,"**  
"Buka pesan dari Vincent Lee," jantung pemuda itu berdetak kencang saat mengatakan perinrah itu.  
Mata namja itu membulat, 32 pesan dari Vincent Lee terbuka secara berurutan, semuanya membuatnya terbelalak, mulai dari Lee Donghae hingga Cho Kyuhyun, dari keberhasilan Cho Kyuhyun hingga mengalahnya Lee Donghae. Semuanya begitu membuat dia terkejut.  
Ia menutup aplikasi pesannya setelah mengatur napasnya.  
**"Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda tuan Lee, Nana akan mengirim balasan anda segera ke tuan Vincent Lee, selamat malam tuan Spencer,"**  
"Ya, Nana,"

Mata sipit bulat itu terpejam ringan.. ini sungguh melelahkan baginya. Semuanya terbuka dalam sesaat.  
"Sungmin hyung," lirihnya.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Semuanya berakhir sampai disini saat kilatan cahaya mata mematikan itu terlihat.

::

::

**SIBLING(?)**

::

::

Hari ini adalah hari malas, dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Namja manis itu sejak tadi hanya berguling guling tidak jelas di atas karpet lembut yang ada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Guling kanan, guling kiri lalu kembali menggerutu. Benar benar gaya Eunhyuk.

"Hyung~ ayo pergi main," rengeknya pada namja ikal yang sejak tadi membaca buku disampingnya.

"Tidak bisa sayang, hyung sibuk," elaknya.

"Sok sibuk," cibirnya.

"Diam Hyuk, hyung sedang menyelesaikan panduan game terbaru,"

"Yang hyung buat sendiri?"

"Kan akan ada orang yang membeli ini, jadi aku harus menyempurnakannya,"

"Game hyung jelek, susah dimainkan,"

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh,"

"Ya!"

Kyuhyun tertawa saat melihat Eunhyuk mengerucut. Dia kembali berguling ke kanan dua kali, menjauhi kakinya yang dia selonjorkan dengan santai. Tawa geli terdengar saat Kyuhyun melihat namja manis itu memunggunginya setelah mengambil komik yang sudah bertebaran di sekitar tubuhnya, lalu menggerutu karena Son Goku malah kalah dari lawannya di Komik Dragon Ball yang kini ia baca.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sedikit-sedikit, sepertinya Eunhyuk mulai tenang dan dia keasikan membaca, jadi dia berhenti menggerutu sejenak lalu. Dia tersenyum geli saat dilihatnya tubuh kurus itu menelungkup, ini memang jam tidur siangnya. Pantas saja dia mengambil posisi tidurnya seperti itu. Tidur tengkurap, gaya Eunhyuk. Detik berikutnya hanya suara kertas yang bersinggungan saat dia membalik bukunya.

Tidur siang. Menggelikan sekali. Kyuhyun mencibir dirinya sendiri yang kini bisa bersantai. Ia mengingat saat yang lalu, ketika hampir seminggu bahkan dia tak mandi hanya untuk meretas situs musuhnya. Dan Eunhyuk tidur siang? Hahaha lebih menggelikan lagi. Dia menatap namja yang kini tengkurap itu. Matanya berubah serius. Dia mengingat bahwa namja yang sedang tidur itu bahkan tak memiliki waktu luang, dia sibuk. Membidik kepala para lawannya. Dan sekarang dia tidur siang?

Reputasi namja itu tak diragukan lagi. Menjadi penembak jitu dalam organisasi sudah disandangnya sejak dia berumur tujuh tahun. Dan melenyapkan nyawa musuh adalah pekerjaan hebat baginya. Kyuhyun tahu, dia orang hebat. Dan Kyuhyun merasa terhormat karena sekarang melindungi orang hebat tersebut. Dan dia dipanggil hyung? Apa dia setua itu? Bahkan dia dua tahun lebih muda dari Eunhyuk. Dan mengingat 'tidur siang' membuatnya ingin tertawa geli.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat dia diberi misi untuk melindungi Eunhyuk bersama dengan Siwon dan satu pria lainnya, dia seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Kekasihnya sangat membutuhkannya saat itu. Kekasihnya, seorang ahli strategi yang begitu hebat, terbaring koma karena tembakan saat penyerbuannya ke markas musuh, dan dia harus meninggalkannya demi seorang Eunhyuk. Saat itu jika dia bisa, dia ingin memaki saja "Papa". Namun perintah adalah perintah. Dan itu artinya dia harus melakukannya, apapun yang terjadi.

Bagi Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk bukanlah orang asing. Namja itu adalah adik dari kekasihnya, kakak adik yang luar biasa. Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa melihat Eunhyuk merajuk saat dia bersama kakaknya. Dan sekarang disinilah dia, mengurus Eunhyuk yang berubah menjadi seorang bayi besar setelah kehilangan ingatan saat bangun dari koma berkepanjangannya.

Kyuhyun kembali melingkari bagian-bagian buku yang kini sedang ia pelajari. Tak boleh ada yang cacat. Buku komik itu adalah buku terselubung. Strategi jitu yang akan ia kirim ke kantor pusat sore nanti. Jadi dia harus segera menyelesaikanya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti alur bacaan, begitu serius, hingga-

"Eungh,"

Ia menoleh cepat. Suara itu berasal dari namja yang kini tidur siang dengan jarak tak lebih dari satu meter di sisi kanannya.

"Eunghh~"

Lagi. Membuatnya mengeryit bingung. Pasalnya selama Kyuhyun bertugas, Eunhyuk hanyalah namja polos yang tak kan berbuat macam macam. Tapi_

"Eungh Hyung~"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya berubah panic. Dibaliknya tubuh skinny itu dan matanya memicing marah.

Eunhyuk masih tertidur, ia tahu kini si polos itu tengah bermimpi apa. Mimpi basah di siang bolong? Kyuhyun hampir saja menggeplak kepala blonde namja itu, hanya saja…

"Arghhh Hyunnggg~"

Wajahnya merah padam, tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Bibir pinknya ia gigit kencang.

"Ck! Si Bodoh ini," gumamnya, "Hey bangun," katanya sambil mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk dengan amarah di ubun-ubun.

"Bisa-bisanya mimpi begitu disiang bolong! YA BANGUN!"

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa untuk tak luluh pada mata yang kini mengerjap ngerjap dengan bingung.

"Hyung, panasss," gerutunya.

Kyuhyun melepas bahu yang tadi dia guncang, kembali ke posisi awal dan berpura-pura tenggelam kembali ke bukunya. Matanya melirik sebentar kearah Eunhyuk yang tampak kebingungan. Lalu mengarah ke bagian di bawah perut namja itu.

"Ck! Sial! Bagaimana aku menyelesaikan ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk dengan ringisan.

"Apa?" tanyanya judes.

"Kenapa itunya Hyukkie sakit sekali?"

"Ya!" buku yang ia pegang kini melayang ke jidat namja manis itu.

"Hyung, sakit~" rengeknya, "Hyung, bantu aku ini sakit sekali," dia menggenggam miliknya dengan ringisan yang menyakitkan.

"Pergi ke kamar mandi sana,"

"Hyung! Hyukkie bukannya mau pipis!"

"Aku tahu, makanya selesaikan sana!" katanya penuh emosi.

"Beri tahu caranya," rengeknya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

_Mati kau Kyu!_

"Apa yang kau impikan?" tanyanya berusaha mengubah pembicaraan.

"Aku di sebuah kamar, warnanya hitam. Hanya ada satu tempat tidur besar sekali~," Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Lalu sepertinya aku hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran, trus bahu Hyukkie kelihatan karena jatuh, lal…lalu Hae hyung datang,"

"HAE HYUNG?" bentak Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk mengangguk innocent, "Kami ber.. ciuman," suaranya berubah jadi cicitan, "Hae hyung menggigit bibir Hyukkie seperti orang kelaparan, dia memakan bibir Hyukkie seperti tidak ada makanan lain didunia hyung," adunya, "Lalu tiba-tiba Hae hyung ada diatas Hyukkie, cium pipi, cium kening, cium mata… terus cium apa lagi ya tadi? Ahh ya… cium bibir lagi, lalu leher Hyukkie juga dimakan. Tahu-tahu Hyukkie tidak pakai baju,"

"APA?"

"Dada Hyukkie geli, Hae hyung memakan Hyukkie seperti makan permen," Eunhyuk tertawa tawa geli dengan wajah memerah, "Lalu Hae hyung bergerak aneh hyung," wajahnya berubah horror, "Dia menusuk-nusuk bokong Hyukkie, sakit sekali… tapi lama-lama…"

"Oke oke oke, cukup cukup, jangan diteruskan,"

"Tapi belum selesai," ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Iya, tapi berhenti, jangan cerita lagi," cegah Kyuhyun.

Namja ikal itu rasanya baru melihat film dewasa dengan efek khusus hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika sudah begini, kekasihnya tidak ada. Dia sedang mengalami perawatan intensif agar dia bisa kembali bertugas. Dan disini makhluk polos yang BODOH ini malah memanas manasinya dengan cerita mimpi seperti itu di siang bolong? Demi apapun, dia ingin mencekik leher yang masih agak berkeringat itu.

"Hyung, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa," jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Hyung, itunya Hyukkie masih sakit," rengeknya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sedang bingung sekarang. Bagaimana dia menyelesaikan masalah ini. Kini dia sedang dilanda dilemma, haruskah dia menuju kamar mandi sekarang dan membantu 'adiknya' itu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya?

Sejenak ia menggigiti jempolnya dengan gusar, namun saat bell pintu terdengar ia berubah lega. Ada yang pulang, jadi semuanya dapat diselesaikan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdiri sambil diam diam begitu?" tanya Donghae yang menenteng buku tebal miliknya.

"Kau masalahnya!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Aku?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Hyung~ itunya Hyukkie bangun," rengek Eunhyuk, dia memeluk Donghae dengan sangat berlebihan.

"Apanya yang itunya?"

"Tadi dia bermimpi ehm… tepatnya memimpikanmu dan dia yang sedang_"

"Astaga," potong Donghae.

"Ya, astaga," balas Kyuhyun jengah.

"Hyung, Hyukkie sudah tidak tahan," matanya kini benar benar siap menangis sekarang.

Donghae mengelus sayang kepala yang kini terbenam di dadanya. Ia sendiri, eung… jujur saja ia sendiri bingung. Jika dia ada di masa lalu tentu saja dia aka nada di…atas Eunhyuk sekarang. Tapi ini sekarang, saat Eunhyuk adalah bayi besar yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Bell pintu kembali berbunyi, itu berarti Siwon telah pulang. Di kecupnya pipi Eunhyuk yang matanya kini hamper menangis.

"Ya Magnae! Kau apakan dia huh?"

"Bukan salahku paman," desis Kyuhyun, "Adiknya bangun setelah dia bermimpi yang tidak tidak di siang bolong,"

Siwon membuka mulutnya heboh. Dimatanya sekarang, Eunhyuk yang menahan hasrat sangatlah imut. Mukanya merah dengan bibir yang digigit.

"Apa Wonnie hyung bisa bantu ituku?"

Siwon malah tertawa terbahak bahak entah karena apa. Membuat Eunhyuk meringis saat dia mendengar tawa mengejek itu. Dia mengerang sebentar saat miliknya bergesekan dengan milik Donghae.

"Sama Kyuhyun hyung dulu ya, hyung membelikanmu snack ikan kesukaanmu, makanlah dengan Kyuhyun ok, jangan memikirkan itumu, mengerti? Nanti sakitnya akan hilang… nah… hyung harus bicara pada Hae hyung, arraseo?"

"Tapi Woonie hyung," nada itu begitu memelas.

"Aku percaya kau bisa baby~" katanya mendayu.

::

::

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae dingin.

"Ini penting, tapi kuharap kau tak begitu terkejut,"

"Akan kucoba,"

Hening cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Siwon mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas agak keemasan.

"Print data akses?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku mendapatkan ini tadi pagi saat aku menemui Papa di kantor pusat," kata Siwon tenang.

"Langsung dari Papa?" tanya Donghae heran.

"Ya, karena ini sangat penting, dia… sudah kembali Hae ah,"

Mata Donghae membulat, ia tahu apa yang Siwon maksud dengan 'dia'. Dengan agak gugup diraihnya kertas itu dari atas meja. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenank. Akhirnya hari ini datang. Saat 'dia' kembali, dan dia harus siap tentang semua ini.

"Apa Lee yang lain sudah tahu akan hal ini?"

"Lee kami berusaha menutupi ini dari Lee yang lain, kurasa mereka belum mencium hal ini," Siwon menarik napas sejenak, "Ini dia lakukan kemarin malam saat hanya ada Kyuhyun di rumah Hae,"

"Saat aku pulang terlambat," sungut Donghae.

"Ya, dia mengaksesnya dengan password baru yang tidak diketahui Papa dan yang lain, bahkan dia menamai jalur aksesnya dengan nama baru," kata Siwon serius, "Dari data itu, kurasa… dia sudah mengetahui segalanya,"

Donghae menutup mata, ia menghirup napas susah. Berarti, jika dia kembali, perang sebentar lagi akan kembali dimulai.

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu?"

"Kau tak akan memberi tahunya kan? Dia sekarang memang Lee, tapi dulu dia adalah Cho, Hae ah, Cho berarti bisa beralih ke Lee di pihakmu,"

"Bukan pihakku lagi Siwon ah, bukan lagi semenjak dia melukai milikku yang berharga," dengus Donghae sengit.

"Selagi Vincent ambil kendali akan kuasa Kyuhyun, dia akan tetap berjalan dengan kita," dia menghela napas susah, "Aku tak bermaksud tak percaya padanya, semua hal yang dia lakukan untuk kita memang sangat berharga Hae, bahkan tanpanya kita tak akan bisa melumpuhkan Lee yang lain," kata Siwon mengingatkan, "Namun Vincent belum pulih betul sekarang, itu berarti tak akan ada yang menjamin jika Kyuhyun akan tetap bersama kita,"

"Bagaimana dengan Vincent?"

"Keadaannya cukup untuk membuat strategi jika ingin membunuh sepuluh orang," kata Siwon lirih, Donghae mendengus tak suka.

"Itu tak kan mampu membuat benteng untuk seorang Cho," hening sebentar, "Aku sebenarnya juga percaya pada Kyuhyun, luka di punggungnya sudah lebih dari cukup menunjukkan bahwa dia di pihak kita, namun terkadang aku merasa dia mengambil jalan yang berbeda,"

"Bahkan ini terdengar aneh saat aku malah sepenuhnya percaya padamu,"

Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja coklat saat Siwon menyudahi percakapan mereka. Ia mengamati kertas keemasan itu. Membacanya dengan seksama.

**Time: 22:13:35 **

**Information: Secret**

**Location: Secret**

**User: Spencer Lee**

Donghae menghela napasnya, "Apa kau benar benar kembali huh? Sayang?"

::

::

Laki laki brunette itu ikut bergabung ke ruang tv. Eunhyuk masih merajuk meminta remote tv pada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun malah asik menggoda sang korban.

"Ouch," serunya lirih.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Yee~ dapat," serunya bahagia, remote tv sudah berpindah ke tangan lentiknya.

"Dasar bocah nakal,"

Donghae hanya melihat semua itu dengan tatapan datar. Dulu sekali, Hyukjaenya hanya bisa melakukan itu dengannya. Ahh sial, sekarang dia harus memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Saat mereka bersama menikamati liburan atau mencuri waktu sebelum bertugas, mereka akan saling menggelitik, tertawa bahkan… bercinta.

Kilatan panas kembali terulang jelas di kepala Donghae. Dia memejamkan mata saat kilatan wajah Eunhyuk yang mencapai klimaks sampai di otaknya beberapa detik yang lalu. Membuatnya merasa panas dan menderita di saat bersamaan. Dan sekali lagi, dia tak akan lupa saat Lee-nya membuat kepala cantik itu mengalami hilang ingatan bodoh.

"Katakan padaku Hyuk," kata Donghae lirih.

"Ya…"

"Apa kau sudah kembali?"

Hening.

Semua orang menahan napas.

"Hyung, ngomong apa sih?"

Itu bohong. Donghae menahan napas sejenak, saat kilatan mata seorang Spencer Lee terlihat di mata teduhnya.

**T.B.C **

**Saya benar benar berterima kasih bagi siapapun yang membaca dan mereview ff ini. Tapi disini saya ingin minta maaf jika ff ini selalu update dengan waktu yang tak sesingkat yang kalian harapkan. Jujur saja saya kekurangan alat dan jaringan internet disini. Dulu saya masih bisa menggunakan chrome di hp untuk update, namun sekarang tidak bisa lagi. Saya juga tidak tahu mengapa, padahal sebagian besar waktu saya bisa saya pakai untuk nyicil lewat app di hp, namun sayangnya sekarang ffn tidak bisa dibuka dari sana.**

**Saya jelas tahu jika peng update an ff ini sangatlah lambat. Saya minta maaf…**

**Doakan saya semoga bisa segera dapat pekerjaan ya… nanti biar bisa beli setidaknya laptop baru, jadi bisa update cepet kkk~**

**Terima kasih *bow**


	5. Chapter 5

Ini adalah awal.

::

**SIBLING(?)**

_Saat itu aku bukanlah orang yang tahu apa apa. Masuk ke sebuah pelatihan tembak saat usiaku tujuh tahun sempat membuat diriku shock. Namun aku semakin shock lagi saat berkenalan dengan namja kecil yang sejak tadi ada di sampingku. Namanya Lee Hyukjae, umurnya 5 tahun dan dia sama sepertiku. Di masukkan ke pelatihan tembak dengan umur yang begitu belia._

_Saat itu aku dan Hyukjae menjadi teman akrab. Saat dia memanggilku Hyung, rasanya duniaku kembali terisi setelah orang tuaku disergap pihak berwajib setelah ketahuan menyelundupkan obat obatan terlarang. Itu artinya aku sendirian. Bergabung ke organisasi Lee, yang sama sama memerangi orang orang seperti orang tuaku. Dan disana semuanya dimulai._

_Yang kutahu, Lee Hyukjae memiliki seorang kakak bernama Lee Sungmin. Otaknya cerdas. Mengajariku berbagai strategi, tak ayal saat dia berusia lima belas tahun, strateginya berhasil melumpuhkan Bandar narkoba lumayan besar di Seoul. Menjadi anak kesayangan Papa –pimpinan organisasi saat itu._

_Papa bukanlah orang yang terlihat kuat dari luar. Namun di dalam diri Papa yang tak terlihat kuat itu, tersimpan darah seorang pemburu. Aku tak ingin menyebutkan berapa macam penghargaan yang secara berkala di berikankan pemerintah untuk Papa, yang jelas dia itu orang yang hebat._

_Aku menjadi anak Papa setelah orang itu menyelamatkanku dari sebuah rencana pembunuhan besar besaran, melenyapkan semua sumber informasi yang tersisa. Gembong narkoba yang mengepalai ayahku tahu jika aku adalah sumber informasi untuk organisasi besar semacam organisasi Lee, jadi aku pantas untuk dilenyapkan. Dan Papa disana, mengorbankan tangannya untuk melindungiku dari peluru yang hampir menembus kepalaku. _

_Lee Hyukjae analah penembak yang jenius. Aku begitu mengaguminya. Menjadi teman teamnya adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Missi kami tak pernah gagal. Akan selalu berhasil dengan perpaduan kerjasama dengan Lee Sungmin, kakak Lee Hyukjae sang ahli strategi dan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang mata mata handal yang bertugas mengambil sebanyak banyaknya informasi dari laptop hitamnya. Semuanya begitu sempurna, hingga kejadian itu terjadi._

_::_

_::_

_Malam itu aku dan Hyukjae pulang ke 'rumah' dengan keadaan sedikit mabuk. Kami agak terkejut saat melihat kondisi 'rumah' yang berantakan. Ini jelas jelas penyerangan mendadak. Aku dan Hyukjae langsung siaga, mengeluarkan pistol yang selalu kami bawa dibalik jas kerja kami. Kami melangkah hati-hati hingga akhirnya terdengar suara tembakan di ujung lorong. Hyukjae berlari duluan di depanku. Aku tahu pasti bahwa dia khawatir akan kondisi Papa dan kakaknya, lerlebih banyak rekannya yang sudah tewas di sisi kanan dan kiri lorong._

_"Jangan gegabah," bisikku._

_Dan begitu membuka pintu, tembakan menyerbu._

_Hyukjae hampir tumbang kehabisan peluru saat aku mengenai pelaku di belakangnya. Dan mataku membelalak saat aku melihat dia di sana._

_"Wah wah, lihat siapa yang sudah dewasa," kata pria itu sambil bertepuk tangan._

_"Kau," sengitku._

_Aku tahu jelas siapa dia, Lee Hyung Suk. Bandar narkoba terkenal. Orang yang menjebloskan orang tuaku ke penjara._

_"Mati kau sekarang!" teriakku penuh amarah._

_Saat kepala pistol telah tertempel di dahi Lee Hyung Suk dan aku siap menembak. Banyak orang mengacungkan senjata mereka ke arahku dan arah Hyukjae, membuat kami menahan tembakan._

_"Aku agak terkejut saat tahu, Lee Donghae bergabung dengan Organisasi yang telah menjebloskan ayahnya ke penjara,"_

_"Tutup mulutmu,"_

_"Dan kau tahu, sekarang organisasi ini menjadikanmu dan temanmu yang tahu apa apa itu sebagai umpan," katanya sambil menghisap cerutunya, "Kau tak akan pernah tahu sebusuk apa organisasi ini Lee Donghae, mereka rela menyerahkanmu setelah perundingan besar besaran," kata Hyung suk penuh penekanan, "dan bodohnya mereka telah memberiku bonus yang sangat menggiurkan, aku tahu siapa temanmu itu, Lee Hyukjae, orang yang hamper memecahkan kepalaku,"_

_"Lalu apa maumu?"_

_"Kau tak ingin bertemu ibumu? Hihihi sayangnya ayahmu telah menjadi mayat kemarin, Papa-mu yang membunnya Hae ah,"_

_"Keparat! Jangan berdusta," teriak Hyukjae._

_"Hey hey, namja manis tak boleh bicara kotor," kata Hyung Suk ramah, "Jangan ikut campur atau aku akan memecahkan kepalamu,"_

_"Ka tahu apa yang kutawarkan kepada Papa-mu yang keparat itu agar aku bisa membawamu pulang? Sekarang tak akan lagi terdengar peredaran narkotika di Pulau Hitam, dan k au tahu apa artinya? Papamu tak perlu lagi repot repot berburu karena semua pengedar di Afrika telah dimusnahkan, dan untukmu," Hyung Suk menunjuku dengan cerutunya, "Kuberi kau dua pilihan, bekerja padaku dan melihat senyum ibumu setiap hari, atau melihat mayat ibumu besok?"_

_"Donghae," panggil Hyukjae khawatir._

_"Kau tahu kan jika ibumu sebenarnya adalah pihak yang tak bersalah dengan kasus ayahmu beberapa tahun yang lalu? Aku juga tahu jika selama ini kau mencari keberadaan ibumu, dan inilah saatnya untukmu Donghae ah, berkumpul kembali dengan ibumu… mewujudkan impianmu,"_

_"Tapi aku…"_

_"Kau masih mau bekerja dengan orang yang telah merusak hidup ibumu?"_

_"Kumohon jangan Hae," itu suara Hyukjae, aku tahu itu._

_"Uhhh~ kekasihmu merajuk._

_"Jangan ganggu dia,"_

_"Itu mudah, hanya buang senjatamu dan pergi bersamaku, ohh aku punya oleh oleh untukmu," Hyung Suk menjentikkan jarinya._

_Aku hampir tak bisa menahan air mataku saat dilihatnya layar laptop putih itu. Itu adalah ibuku, yang sedang memasak di dapur. Dengan raut tuanya yang masih kelihatan cantik._

_"Aku tahu jika aku ini biadap, namun kau harus percaya jika aku menjaga ibumu untukmu, aku memberinya rumah dan uang, hingga dia bisa tertidur dengan nyaman di malam hari, namun aku sedih sekali Donghae ah… ohh sedih sekali saat dia terus menanyakan dimana Donghaeku? Jadi ini kesempatanmu Hae ah, pulanglah bersamaku. Akan kuanggap kau sebagai anakku sendiri, akan kubuat mimpimu kenyataan, kau akan berkumpul dengan ibumu dan kau hanya butuh mengangkat senjata untukku,"_

_Pertahananku runtuh dalam sekajab. Aku tak peduli terlihat lemah di depan musuh yang akan menjadi mantan musuhku. Aku benar benar menangis. Dan terkaget saat Hyukjae menembak kepala orang yang sejak tadi mengacungkan senjata di depan kepalanya._

_"Keparat!" teriaknya penuh amarah._

_Hanya dalam sekian detik, semua orang tumbang. Tinggal akhirnya kini senjatanya telah mengacung angkuh di depan Lee Hyuk Sik._

_"Berhenti membual atau aku yang akan memecahkan kepalamu," perintahnya sengit._

_"Jangan coba coba berani,"_

_Aku memejamkan mata saat Hyung Sik tertawa dengan terbahak. Hyukjae menatapku penuh luka. Sekarang aku siap menembaknya. Aku siap membuatnya tumbang jika dia berani beraninya menembak kepala si Bangsat itu._

_"Donghae,"_

_"Letakkan senjatamu jika kau ingin selamat Hyuk,"_

_"Kau…" setitik air mata jatuh dari pipinya._

_Sebuah tembakan terdengar. Hyukjae tumbang, dan aku berlari menerjang menuju ibuku._

::

::

Donghae terengah engah begitu ia membuka mata. Melirik kesamping dan akhirnya mengambil jarak yang cukup signifikan dari namja manis yang kini menggunakan piyama sutra hitamnya.

Penghianatannya yang berujung penghianatan itu membuatnya tak pernah bisa hidup dengan tenang. Ia masih begitu ingat bagaimana wajah Hyukjae saat dia menembak kakinya dan melumpuhkannya untuk lari ke ibunya. Pada akhirnya Donghae memang kembali ke Lee-nya yang lama setelah ibunya meregang nyawa untuk melindunginya. Dan Hyung Sik yang ternyata ayah kandungnya mati di tangannya.

Donghae tak pernah tahu jika hidupnya akan menjadi begitu rumit.

Hyukjaenya adalah pemburu utamanya. Dia tahu jika suatu hari nanti ia akan mati di tangan kekasih lamanya itu. Dan setelah empat tahun mereka berpisah, saat penyerbuan besar-besaran ke Lee tempatnya bernaung, senjata Hyukjae mengacung lantang. Siap memuntahkan peluru panas untuknya. Membuatnya teringat janji mereka.

"Berjanjilah jika suatu hari nanti kita dalam keadaan saling membunuh, kau adalah orang yang akan menembakku duluan, aku yakin kau bisa memperhitungkan dimana kau harus menembak sehingga aku masih memiliki waktu beberapa detik untuk membuatmu menyusulku,"

Donghae melihat wajah yang hamper terkubur darah itu dialiri air mata. Tentu saja ia terluka, Hyukjae terluka karena akhirnya dia adalah orang yang harus membunuh Donghae. Cintanya tak perlu diragukan lagi, bahkan hHyukjae bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuktikannya.

Masih lekat diingatannya, bagaimana pelatuk itu siap ditekan. Segaris air mata kembali mengalir.

"I'm sorry," bisiknya.

Suara tembakan terdengar membelah udara. Dan saat itu Donghae sadar jika seseorang menembak tumbang kekasihnya. Hyung Sik menembak Hyukjae lebih dulu dan akhirnya dia mati ditangannya.

"Kenapa Hyung tidak tidur? Hyung mimpi buruk?" tanya Hyuk, entah Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Hyuk," lirihnya.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Saat itu aku tak tahu jika ibuku hanyalah umpan, bahkan dengan bodohnya aku membantu bajingan itu mengedarkan obat obatan ke seluruh dunia, dan aku meninggalkanmu…" isaknya lirih, "Bahkan Papa terluka untuk melindungiku,"

"Hyung kenapa menangis?" tanya Eunhyuk kebingungan, matanya ikut berkaca kaca saat dilihatnya Donghae menangis.

"Kenapa kau biarkan aku hidup? Kau bahkan bisa menembakku lebih cepat saat itu," geram Donghae.

"Hyung,"

"Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, kau bahkan begitu berharga untuk hidupku, tapi saat mereka menghancurkanmu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa, aku bahkan melukaimu Hyuk, maafkan aku… maafkan aku," Donghae semakin terisak.

"Hyung kenapa menangis?" isakan Eunhyuk menyusul.

"Katakan bahwa kau adalah Lee Hyukjae, berhenti berpura pura Spencer Lee!" teriaknya membahana.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun datang setelahnya. Menatap keributan di hadapannya dengan dada bergemuruh waspada.

"Bahkan aku melukai kakakmu, Sungmin koma karena kesalahanku kan?! Harusnya aku tak pernah memberi tahu dimana kalian tinggal, harusnya aku tak membobol habis strategi pertahanan Sungmin, kenapa kau tak membunuhku saja?"

"Hentikan Lee Donghae!" teriak Kyuhyun penuh amarah, sebuah pukulan melayang darinya dan menumbangkan Donghae yang masih menangis, "Hentikan atau aku tak akan segan segan menyuntikkan senjata biologisku ini ke tubuhmu," ancamnya, seketika sebuah jarum lengkap dengan cairan kekuningan berukuran kapsul ada di tangannya.

"Wonnie hyung," panggil Eunhyuk ketakutan.

Siwon yang sejak tadi tersadar, segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang gemetaran. Ia memeluknya dengan saying dan menenangkan.

"Katakan saja jika Kibum gagal melakukan negosiasi Siwon ah, katakana saja jika kerjanya selama dua tahun ini hanyalah upaya mengulur waktu hingga Hyukjae kembali sembuh!" teriak Donghae.

"Kurang ajar kau Lee Donghae!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, bunuh saja aku agar aku tak lagi mengingat mereka yang mati karena kesalahanku,"

::

Malam itu adalah malam terberat untuk empat orang namja yang tinggal bersama itu. Terlebih untuk Eunhyuk. Dia benar benar _tak_ _tahu_ _apa_ _apa_.

Dari informasi dari Dr. Shin petang tadi, bisa saja itu benar jika Hyukjaelah yang membuka jalur akses dari akun miliknya, namun jika menlihat kondisi Hyukjae yang sekarang, dapat ditarik kesimpulan jika namja itu bisa kembali tak ingat apapun meskipun sesaat dia bisa ingat siapa dirinya. Dr. Shin sendiri tak berani jamin jika Hyukjae akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Memori namja itu benar benar dalam keadaan terputus putus.

Siwon akhirnya memutuskan memeluk Eunhyuk hingga ia tertidur dibalik isakan kecilnya. Sementara Kyuhyun telah menyeret Donghae keluar kamar.

"Hyung, janji tidak akan kemana mana Hyuk," janjinya sebelum Eunhyuk tertidur.

::

::

**_"Selamat datang kembali Tuan Spencer, Nana siap menjalankan instruksi anda,"_**

"Nana, hapus segala aktivitas dan non aktivkan dirimu hingga waktu yang kubataskan, aku sudah memasukkan virus ke systemmu sehingga kau seperti dir etas oleh orang lain, sembunyikan identitasku, hapus percakapan kita, kau mengerti?"

**_"Mengerti Tuan,"_**

"Lakukan sekarang Nana,"

**_"Nana akan menonaktifkan diri setelah lima detik percakapan kita berakhir, sampai jumpa Tuan Spencer,"_**

"Ya,"

::

::

**Time: 02:55:41**

**Location: Undetected**

**User: Undetected**

**Response: Unactive system.**

**T.B.C**

**Saya rasa, saya tidak bias update di ffn lagi, saya kebentur internet positif dan chrome yang tidak bias dipakai, jika anda semua masih tertarik dengan ff ini, silahkan add Fb saya _Ryo Hyuk_**


End file.
